<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Love, The Series by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364740">Cherry Love, The Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura'>samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RSBoys, RSDreamStarZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wala akong maisip na tags HAHAH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a love story. It's Red's and Eomer's.<br/>That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared Jacobs/Eomer von Eomund, RedMer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I only wanted the simple things in life, the job I had, my top team, weekends at any nearby beach or at the pool at the condo or even just reading at the veranda of my room. Nothing was complicated as long as I kept to myself and didn’t bother with anyone – meaning a romantic relationship.</p><p>Yes, I am one of them, NBSB, No Boyfriend Since Birth. And yes, I am gay, loud and proud.</p><p>My dad was more accepting than my mom when I came out to them several years ago, just after I graduated from high school. And sadly, because of that, I had to leave home. My dad gave me my condo unit, a bit of his savings and the assurance that he will make my mom understand.</p><p>Eomund von Eomund, my father, is a Danish national and my mom, Roseanne, a Filipina, hence, her rejection of my sexual preference. I told dad I wasn’t angry with my mom. Still, her reaction hurt, more so since she is still not talking to me.</p><p>Anyway, enough about that.</p><p>I got lucky with my work. I was a college freshman when I decided to save the money my dad was sending me and work instead. BPOs were everywhere and it wasn’t that hard to get hired, especially with a last name like mine. It was a given that I was proficient in the English language; I just needed to be the best during training.</p><p>Fast forward to more than a year after that day, I am now a Team Lead, handling the best team, and I am up for promotion to Operations Manager. But there is a complication – not a disastrous one, far from it. I am being scouted by the Marketing and Advertising department of the company, and their offer is really hard to turn down. While training to be a brand and marketing lead, they’d be allowing me full time at school and they’d be paying for my tuition.</p><p>And their interest came to fore after the presentation of an “advertisement” that my team and I had produced as part of the Year-End program last year. With my permission, they used the ad as a sample to a client and the client gave them the contract. Let’s just say the rest is history.</p><p>Being one who didn’t like stress, I offered them a deal, along with the Director of the process where I was in, for them to train me for a month; and if I closed a deal for them, they’d get me onboard and they’d give me the salary I want. They said okay and we shook hands.</p><p>And that’s where the real story started.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Eomer von Eomund?”</p><p>“Yes, he’s a team lead from operations, customer service,” Medj said, leading Red to the conference room. She motioned him to the seats at the long table. “If you would, please.”</p><p>Red sat down facing her. “You said he’s from operations? So what’s he doing here with the Marketing and Ad team?”</p><p>Medj smiled. “He’s training to be a manager for our department. He’s very promising.”</p><p>Red nodded. “I see...”</p><p>“He’ll be here in a bit. Just wait for him.” She smiled then stepped out.</p><p>Red swiped his phone. Seeing that he was early, five minutes to the dot, he hoped the manager trainee would be prompt. He didn’t like it when he was being made to wait.</p><p>“You have them here, Dan?”</p><p>Red’s attention was taken from his phone, his eyes turning to the conference room door being swung open by a very young man with – was that silver-pink hair? But by god, he was handsome – tanned and toned, looking dapper in his smart casual suit jacket, t-shirt and pressed pants. Red caught himself staring and coughed, straightening his back as he stood up to extend a hand to the newcomer.</p><p>“Eomer?” he asked, feeling the sudden skipping inside his chest.</p><p>“Hi, yes, I’m Eomer von Eomund,” the man, shorter than him, replied, taking his hand in a firm handshake. His smile was as sweet as his cotton-candy hair. Red smacked himself inwardly at his thoughts.</p><p>“Jared Jacobs,” he smiled. “Red. You can call me Red.”</p><p>The young man – Eomer’s smile widened, “I will.” He motioned for Red to sit again, then darted his head outside the door, throwing another smile behind his shoulder at Red as he said, “I’m just waiting for Yanji. He’s got your presentation.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“He’s here,” Eomer announced just as another good-looking young man with side buzz cut and long-on-top hairstyle entered. The other guy, seemingly the tech expert, went over to the cabinet holding the equipment containing the controllers for the projector and the laptop where Red’s files were going to be fed.</p><p>Yanji tinkered a bit with the laptop and soon enough, Red’s presentation was onscreen on the one-hundred-inch LED monitor at the head of the long conference table.</p><p>“May audio ‘to, sir?” Yanji asked Red and the other nodded. “Embedded?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Got it.” Yanji said, then hit enter on the laptop. Another small window – a smaller screen – appeared in the lower left corner of the large monitor. A cute brunette male sitting in front of a couple of PC screens showed up and waved at the camera in front of him. “Babe – oops, Dan, dinig ako?”</p><p>The other IT guy, Dan, chuckled and nodded. “Malinaw ka, Yan,” he added.</p><p>“I see you and I hear you loud and clear,” Yanji announced, saluting to the moving camera on top of the huge screen. The man in the small screen waved and the session ended with his window being closed.</p><p>“Okay na?” Eomer asked Yanji.</p><p>“Checks done, sir Eomer. Good na, sir,” he addressed Red. With that, he left the room.</p><p>“So on remote are my bosses in BGC,” Eomer began, slipping into a seat beside Red and flipping through the PDF pages on the tablet connected to the large LED screen in front of the table. “They will be assessing me, not you.” He winked at Red.</p><p>“I see,” Red smiled, too, unable to help himself. “Shall I begin?”</p><p>“Please,” Eomer motioned a hand to him and Red’s presentation began.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Red, pwede hingin yung sample?” Eomer asked as they exited the conference room. He raised a hand, stopping Red. “Joke lang.”</p><p>Red chuckled. “Hindi nga. You can have it.” He took Eomer’s hand and put the small black and red silicone box in his palm.</p><p>“Nagbibiro lang ako,” Eomer laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling.</p><p>“Sa ‘yo na nga,” Red insisted, closing the other man’s fingers about the small box that contained the sample of the wireless Bluetooth earphones his company produced. “I don’t think they’ll count that as something unethical naman, di ba?”</p><p>“No,” Eomer shook his head. “Na-close naman na yung deal eh.”</p><p>His sales pitch was a success, thanks to Eomer. The man was simple to talk to, but he was also bullish and direct when he was putting the product and its marketability potential through the wringer, which Red appreciated as he didn’t see anyone being evaluated for a managerial post being bedazzled too easily by anyone who came in the door.</p><p>“Thanks,” Eomer slipped the box into his suit jacket pocket and let Red walk ahead of him. “I’ll go over the contract with my bosses and I’ll call you Friday so you can come in for the signing.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Red replied.</p><p>“Great. See you then?” Eomer tilted his head, offering his hand.</p><p>Red licked his lips. His throat was suddenly dry. He was about to blurt something stupid, he knew, but he didn’t stop either. “Are you free after this?”</p><p>Eomer looked surprised, a little taken aback. “Uhm... why?”</p><p>Red scratched the back of his head. Fuck, why was he doing this? “Just for coffee.”</p><p>“Ah, okay. Sorry I can’t,” Eomer’s smile tightened, but added, “Let’s do that on Friday, yes?”</p><p>Red sighed in relief. He bit his tongue. He almost said, <em>It’s a date.</em> “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Beh, ang gwapo naman ni Red,” Ziiee said, approaching my cubicle. She has been haranguing me about this for days – about the client our company closed a deal with.</p><p>“Boses mo,” I said, throwing a glance at my team who were all busy on calls.</p><p>I was filling in for another team lead who had to leave after she fainted from food poisoning. I had always been wary of the food at the canteen and it seemed my fears weren’t unfounded.</p><p>Ziiee’s smirk was so annoying I wanted to smack it off her face. “Jared ba? Jacobs?”</p><p>“Yes,” I said, rolling my eyes.</p><p>“Half ano? Kano?”</p><p>“Malay ko.” I was really getting annoyed. I was left with half of Morgan’s report after all. I had to finish them before my shift – her shift, actually, ended, which was at 5 o’clock.</p><p>I felt a slap on my back and I threw eye daggers at my friend. “Ano ba?”</p><p>“May date kayo mamaya?” She wagged a finger at me. “Friday na ngayon.”</p><p>I scrunched my face and buried it in my hands. “Shit.”</p><p>“You forgot?” Ziiee play-acted shocked, raising a hand to her mouth. “Si Red nalimutan mo?”</p><p>I stood up, gathering my stuff and sweeping them into my backpack. I had my phone sandwiched under my ear and shoulder, waiting for my temporary boss to answer.</p><p>“Could you take over for me and Morgan?” I asked Ziiee, and thankfully, as irritating as my friend was, she was already seated and typing away.</p><p>“No kiss on the first date,” she said as I was walking away and I just laughed at that.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Red had never left my mind from that day I met him and I was left wondering at that. He was handsome, yes, and he was definitely hot. He would be someone I’d call a chick magnet, what with that playboy, easygoing aura that he emitted. In short, someone I’ve always told my girlfriends to stay away from or shouldn’t have bothered with in the first place – that was after they’d cried their hearts out from a painful breakup.</p><p>And yet I had said okay to a coffee date – wait, no. It wasn’t a date. It was just a meet-up with a new acquaintance. Yes, that was it.</p><p>Medj was already waving at me as I neared the conference room.</p><p>“Mr. Jacobs is here na,” she said as I walked past her, breezing into the room, my phone still hot from my conversation with my soon-to-be-new-boss.</p><p>Needless to say, Krisha was a bit miffed that the contract-signing today had slipped my mind. I said my apologies and made a mental note to never fuck up like this again while on probation for her department.</p><p>“Hi! Sorry I’m late.” I smiled wide as Red turned away from the wall-to-wall windows. He was looking down, frowning more like, at his phone that he was holding at his waist, but returned my smile as soon as his eyes landed on me. At least that was what I saw.</p><p>“No, you’re just in time.” He swivelled a chair and sat on it, facing me. “Kala ko nakalimutan mo.”</p><p>I knew I was blushing. My cheeks were on fire. “I did, sorry.” I sat down, too, putting my bag on the chair beside mine. “I had to stand-in as TL sa isang team.” I took out the manila envelope and placed it on the table, taking out the contents.</p><p>“I thought you already said yes to the post here sa Ad and Marketing?” he asked, twirling a pen. Someone was feeling relaxed, I thought.</p><p>“How did you know?” I was dumbstruck.</p><p>“You told me,” he said, his smile teasing.</p><p>“Hindi ah,” I replied, putting my phone in my bag. “I don’t remember telling you.”</p><p>He leaned back, the smile on his lips widening. “Bago tayo lumabas ng room.”</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him. “No way I did that. We just met.”</p><p>“And yet...”</p><p>I stayed quiet for a few seconds, the moments stretching at the same time his smile became toothy. “I hate you,” I spat, smacking the table with the half-ream-wide contracts, and laughed.</p><p>“You were too careful, Eomer.” Red stated, leaning forward again, uncapping his fountain pen. “You didn’t even tell me what uni you’re in, not until after we got everything done.”</p><p>I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him. And really, I was beginning to wonder why I was tolerating him. If he were another person who did that, practically a stranger poking fun at me, he would have gotten decked. Heck, I didn’t get that black belt in judo at sixteen for nothing.</p><p>“There are check marks next to the blanks you need to sign.” I pushed over the stack of papers to him. “Read them, ha?” I teased, earning a smirk from him.</p><p>My heart did a little somersault. <em>What the heck was that?</em></p><p>I watched him while he was signing the papers. I hadn’t meant to, but I did. I left my seat five minutes in, feigning the need to get us bottled water or some other drink that I offered him, and then I was at the windows, pretending to be looking at the parking area of the building adjacent to where we were.</p><p>His light brown hair with hints of silver, though swept back and gelled up, looked soft, and I felt my fingers curling with the need to run them through the thickness of his locks – wait. What the?</p><p>I shook my head to clear it.</p><p>He was intently reading every page, it looked like, and I found myself following the tilt of his head as his light brown eyes skimmed every paragraph. His eyes looked sad, I thought. And I didn’t know why. I wanted to know why.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I so intrigued by you, Jared?</em>
</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“What?” I asked, flustered, straightening, not realizing I had already leaned on the table with my forearms in front of me while looking at the other man. I cleared my throat. He was looking at me, blinking. I didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Red smiled, re-capping his pen. “Sabi mo, something, something, Jared.”</p><p>I knew I was floundering. “I – I’m not – I don’t...”</p><p>
  <em>God, why am I acting this way?</em>
</p><p>Red was laughing and it sounded so sexy. Fuck.</p><p>“Maybe it’s time for that coffee,” he said, stretching his arms over his head, his biceps outlined on his suit jacket as he did so. And were those six-pack abs?</p><p>I bit my lower lip and took a deep inhale. “Are you done?”</p><p>He nodded, putting his pen in his pocket and feeling for his mobile phone in the process.</p><p>I walked over beside him, gathering the papers and slipping them back into the manila envelope and tying its fastening to close. “We just need to drop these at Medj’s desk.”</p><p>“Good,” Red said, standing up – way too close for comfort or my sanity.</p><p>His chest was just inches away from mine. I felt his heat; I could smell him, his breath was brushing my cheek. If I looked up, I knew our eyes would meet. Gasping audibly, I took a step back, my heart hammering in my chest.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” <em>I’ve never been so articulate, wow.</em></p><p>I shuffled past him, going for my bag on the chair from before and slipping it on my shoulder. “I just need to clock out by four-thirty.”</p><p>“But you’re up till five, right?” he glanced at his wristwatch.</p><p>“I didn’t take my lunch, so terminal break,” I explained.</p><p>I knew I was clutching on my bag strap harder than I should as I was talking, holding it against my rabbiting heart to slow it. I saw him nod in understanding and began taking steps toward me. My mind was awhirl so I turned around and hurried out the door. I knew he’d follow me anyway.</p><p>I could feel his eyes on my back and I didn’t know why I felt like a prey being stalked – not in a bad way, no. <em>Was I feeling excited? </em></p><p>“Sir Eomer?”</p><p>I heard Medj maybe the third time she said my name, but the warm, large hand on my shoulder was what took me away from my reverie. Red was standing beside me, looking at me curiously.</p><p>“You okay?” he asked, but the words sounded far away. I was just watching his lips move.</p><p>
  <em>What would they feel like? What would they taste like?</em>
</p><p>“Eomer?”</p><p>My name sounded so good in his voice.</p><p>“Eomer?”</p><p>
  <em>Yes?</em>
</p><p>“Eomer?”</p><p>His hand was on my face. Red was touching me. It was like being set on fire. My chest felt like bursting. <em>Dear god, I like this man.</em></p><p>“Yes?” I blinked fast, waking up from my realization.</p><p>“Tara na?” Red said, his smile warm.</p><p>I looked at him, then at Medj. “The contract?”</p><p>“Here.” Medj waved the thick envelope, her eyebrows raised and a weird smile flashing on her face.</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” I said, gaining a semblance of composure. I hope I could keep it the whole afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Red apparently liked his coffee sweet – very sweet, while I liked mine black. We shared an ensaymada and a chocolate chip cookie, making sure we both got to taste what the other was having.</p><p>We talked about anything and everything. Red was an easy talker, confident and funny. I found his stories about work and his college days interesting. There was some mention of his mother, a Filipina like mine, but it was obvious he was skipping the topic of his retired U.S. Army father. I didn’t feel like intruding, so I let it go. He had no siblings, and although he had a ton to tell about his vacation with his American cousins and his Filipino uncle and aunt, I felt the loneliness in his voice. And my heart went out to him.</p><p>I had often been accused of being too soft by my <em>barako</em> uncles, picking up stray kittens and crying over lizard eggs being flushed down the toilet when my older cousins found them. And it seemed from my earliest memory I already knew who I really was and that I wanted to take care of anyone that I thought were helpless and weak.</p><p>Weak was the last thing anyone would think when they saw Red the first time, certainly, it was a word so far removed from my first impression of him just days before, but there it was in his eyes.</p><p>I reached out my hand without meaning to, stopping Red midsentence. I really didn’t know what to say, but I did what I did anyway.</p><p>“I’m happy I met you, Red.” I kept my eyes locked with his, letting him see that I was there – for him.</p><p>The smile he gave me was radiant and it warmed my heart. He took my hand, squeezing it.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, his voice low and soft.</p><p>I smiled, suddenly shy, almost pulling my hand from his but he stopped me.</p><p>“I like you, Eomer,” he said, “Can I date you?”</p><p>I was tongue-tied, my throat bobbing as I swallowed. <em>What did one reply to that?</em> Being the relationship virgin that I was, I had no idea.</p><p>“I – uhm... Ano... What?”</p><p>Red chuckled, seeing how flustered I was. He reached out his other hand and cupped my cheek.</p><p>“Say yes.”</p><p>“Yes.” I didn’t hesitate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>A/N: I don't know what I'm fucking doing. SERIOUSLY ^^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Off mo na lang yung TV. Di pa naman tayo nanunuod eh.” Cyril, my best friend said, opening a bag of Chippy with his teeth.</p><p>He was staying for the night, our pyjama party, also our catch-up session of sorts. He was working fulltime at Citrix at BGC and has hardly had the time to be with me since he was hired at the company almost at the same time as I had been at mine.</p><p>We’ve been best friends since we were elementary students, neighbours first, then turned thick as thieves soon enough. He was the only person at school who didn’t care if I had come out gay, even telling me he’d known all along. He’s had a couple of girlfriends, but the last one made him dread trying again.</p><p>I sat beside him on the sofa after turning off the TV, smiling, and grabbing the bag of corn chips from him. “Kumusta sa work?”</p><p>“Masaya naman. Busy, as usual.” He took the chips from me, dropping a handful of the contents into his palm and handing me back the bag. He was always generous that way.</p><p>“Any potential jowa?” I teased him, bumping his shoulder. I sat Indian-style, adjusting the throw pillow so I could place my elbows on it as I ate.</p><p>He made a choked noise. “Sira! Puro ako work. Wala kong time dyan. Eh ikaw?”</p><p>“Okay lang, you know... dating a guy...”</p><p>I fell silent, a little nervous about what he was going to ask next. I knew what it will be. My dad wasn’t really the most reliable person to share a secret with. And he and Cy have always been <em>barkadas</em>, sometimes even teaming up against me if they felt I was being a tool.</p><p> “Nag-sex na ba kayo?”</p><p>Barely chewed corn chips flew all over the pillow I had on my lap. I felt my throat constrict as I coughed again and again. Cy was already patting my back and was handing me a glass of water to drink, which I did as soon as I could.</p><p>“Hayup ka, alam mo yun?” I told him, clearing my throat, testing it. I threw the soiled pillow on the floor.</p><p>Cy laughed. “Okay, hindi pa.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes at him. He’s always been able to read me like a book. And he did that just now.</p><p>“Ilang weeks na kayong nagde-date? Tsaka walang ligaw talaga?”</p><p>“Three weeks pa lang, okay?” I was blushing, which was becoming a frequent occasion after Red and I started seeing each other. “I don’t know... Requirement ba yun?”</p><p>Cy looked me in the eyes. “I want to meet Red.”</p><p>“Huy!” I slapped his arm hard.</p><p>I knew he was being protective and not only because he was a bit older than me. He just has always been like that since we were kids. The soft me and the tough him, that was our tandem. That was why my dad liked him a lot and even asked Cy to be my guardian if my dad was not around, especially after I came out gay.</p><p>“Bakit? Ayaw mong makaliskisan ko?” He was joking but I knew he was also serious.</p><p>“Baka kung ano namang isipin nung tao.” I didn’t know why, but I was more nervous about Cy meeting Red than Red meeting my dad.</p><p>“That he’s meeting your best friend.” I fell silent, and he added, “Is it <em>that</em> bad?”</p><p>I was confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Palikero ‘no? Mukha eh.”</p><p>He was probably referring to the selfie I shared with my dad of Red and me. We had taken that one after our first coffee date, and as excited as I had been, I sent it to my dad to show him my first boyfriend. It seemed my dad didn’t shy away from sending it to Cy, too.</p><p>“Uhmm...” I didn’t know what to say to him, but I had some words to share with my dad, the old blabbermouth.</p><p>I felt his hand on mine and I looked at him. “Look, if you really like him, I won’t say shit about him in front of his face. But I will need you to tell me if he’s hurting you. I won’t stand for that.”</p><p>“Cy...”</p><p>“You are an adult, but you’re inexperienced. You will make mistakes, I’m sure. And I will let you commit them, but not to the point where I couldn’t help you anymore. So kung nasasaktan ka na, you have to let me know, okay?”</p><p>“Ang drama mo.” I chuckled, pulling him to me for a tight hug. “Pero thank you.”</p><p>His chin dropped on my shoulder, his arms tightening around me. “I love you, you know that.”</p><p>“I do. I love you, too.” I closed my eyes, taking a deep lungful. Cy was always so good to me. I didn’t know what I would do without him.</p><p>“Sige, Netflix na.” He said, pinching my nose as we let each other go.</p><p>I rubbed my nose, sticking my tongue out to him as I turned the TV back on.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“You know how minor subjects pretend they hold more importance than major subjects?” Red asked, taking a long sip from his frappe.</p><p>“Don’t I?” I scoffed. “Grabe sila.”</p><p>It was true. I had just come from DLSU Dasma yesterday for some of my modules, and boy, did I flip over when I got my schedule for the new semester. Not only did I have special projects on two minor subjects, but they were also more expensive than what I was supposed to submit for the subjects that had more units than the two combined.</p><p>“Good thing your company is paying for your tuition, though,” he said, and I nodded.</p><p>It was my rest day from work, a transition I was going to have to get used to after I had signed with the advertising and marketing department just days after Red and I started seeing each other. While my former schedule had me commuting at 5 p.m. from The Grove in Ortigas during rush hour, so I could get to Ayala by 7 p.m., I now had to flip that, which meant that I had to leave my condo at 5 a.m. to be able to clock in at 7 a.m.</p><p>This change in my schedule also meant that I had to finish my school work in any of the unoccupied coaching rooms at the office, having dinner, as long as I remembered to, and going home pretty late at around 10 p.m. That actually left pretty much every day jam-packed that I hadn’t had the time to see Red until now.</p><p>I was so tired this past week, I almost said no when he called me late last night. And the headache that I had when I woke up didn’t help either. Still, it was a good thing I didn’t cancel, especially looking at him now.</p><p>He had on a black and white long-sleeved flannel and black jeans, a simple and clean style, but he made it look like it was straight out of a magazine ad of Ralph Lauren. He looked amazing is what I am saying.</p><p>It could be because all six feet of him exuded sex appeal, but it could also be that it was just how he was. He was just really that confident.</p><p>“Eomer?”</p><p>“Huh? I spaced out,” I said, shaking my head a little. <em>Dammit, I should really get used to him being this handsome.</em></p><p>He smiled knowingly. “Gwapo ko ba?”</p><p>Shit. Of course, he noticed.</p><p>“Ewan ko sa ‘yo.” I rolled my eyes at him and downed the last of my sugarless Americano.</p><p>“I got us a Grab na. We can catch a later schedule at the cinema para makapag-dinner na tayo.” He stood up, checking his pockets and the table for anything he might forget. I did the same.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s good.”</p><p>“Let’s just wait for the driver sa labas,” he said, taking my hand as we walked out of the cafe.</p><p>I noted a lot of eyes on us as we left, mostly women who were either smiling or looking annoyed. They made me think of fujoshis and BL lovers as well as a jealous part of the female population, which made me smile. A half were fan-girling and the other begrudged me for landing a guy like Red.</p><p>A tug on my hand made me look up, not too far away up, but just a bit since I was just four inches shorter than Red. “Andyan na yung Grab?”</p><p>“No. You’re smiling kasi,” Red replied, “And you look beautiful.”</p><p>I felt heat creep up my cheeks at the compliment. “Thanks, I guess.”</p><p>He leaned over, which made my heart skip a beat, until our noses were almost touching.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>I smiled at that, too, which I noticed I was doing more these days that even my former team teased me about it. It seemed like dating Red was bringing on welcome changes in my life.</p><p>A few more minutes and we were in the Grab car on our way to Megamall.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>We were both craving for dimsum so we had our early dinner at Tim Ho Wan, which I discovered was his favourite, too. We both had a couple of orders of their famous baked pork buns, a box for one half of our parents and the other box for breakfast tomorrow. I drank most of the pot of jasmine tea I had ordered. Apparently, he was more of an iced tea fan. Again, his sweet tooth showed.</p><p>We split the bill, and soon after, we were standing in line at the IMAX theatre. I wasn’t a fan of the movie he’d chosen, but I went along anyway. It was a Marvel movie, which he liked a lot, I realized, especially after he unbuttoned his shirt and showed me the Avengers t-shirt he was wearing under.</p><p>“Kasing pogi ko si Thor ‘no?” he joked, making a V under his chin with his thumb and index finger. I just had to laugh at his silliness.</p><p>Inside the movie house, I had more fun watching him than I did the actual film. He wasn’t the noisy, shouting type, but I really enjoyed seeing him smile and laugh and get serious when it was appropriate. He also slipped me info about how the film was different, better or worse, from the comics, which, even though I had no idea what the hell it was that he was talking about, I still found myself listening to him because he was so enthusiastic in telling me about it.</p><p>He was still as enthusiastic when we left the theatre to go home, while I, on the other hand, was feeling seriously depleted of what energy I had left. I had to stay up last night finishing a report for the minor subject we had talked about during coffee and that stacked up nicely to the hectic schedule we had today, that I didn’t recall when we got on the taxi, when we arrived at my condo, or the fact that I had already fallen asleep on the way.</p><p>His hand on my cheek woke me up, along with him whispering my name into my ear.</p><p>“Eomer, we’re here.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>I took a long inhale and blinked several times, letting my eyes adjust to the brightness in the taxi. I noticed the cab driver looking at me curiously from the rear-view mirror, which made me check how I was sitting – lying down more like. I was on my side, my head on Red’s lap, my legs folded up on the back seat.</p><p>“Oh, my god. Sorry!” I got up as fast as I could, now fully awake from embarrassment. “Matagal ba ‘ko natulog?”</p><p>“Mga fifteen minutes po, sir,” the driver replied.</p><p>“Shit,” I pressed my fingers to my eyes, sighing.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. ‘Di ba, kuya?”</p><p>The driver gave me a thumbs-up. “Okay lang, sir.”</p><p>“Magkano po?” I asked, leaning over the passenger seat to see the meter.</p><p>“I got it,” Red said, taking out several hundred peso bills, handing it to the driver. “Keep the change, kuya.” He turned to me, “Tara.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” I said, opening the door on my side and exiting the car. We were already standing in front of the elevators when I remembered something.</p><p>“You’re helping me with my presentation.”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, laughing a little. “Ano ba’ng akala mo why I didn’t go home yet? Ikaw ha?”</p><p>His grin was so annoying but too cute as well, I had no choice but to laugh. “Ewan ko sa ‘yo.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>As the floor numbers in the elevator pinged, I realised another important detail. It was almost eleven-thirty p.m. and Red was still with me to help me with my school work for Monday. And since it was already so late, we wouldn’t be able to really start with it until tomorrow morning.</p><p>He was staying over tonight.</p><p><em>‘Oh, god,</em>’ I uttered under my breath. My unit was a mess! I’ve been so busy, I haven’t had any time to clean up at all.</p><p>The door pinged to the fourteenth floor, and as soon as it did, I ran out past Red, shouting over my shoulder. “Give me five minutes!”</p><p>“What? Why?” I heard him ask as he ran after me, easily gaining ground in several strides. Damn him and his long legs.</p><p>I faced him holding the handle of the door behind my back, “I need to clean up.”</p><p>“You don’t,” He said, slapping a hand just above my head as he bent down to smile at me.</p><p>
  <em>Kabe-don? For real?</em>
</p><p>I was beside myself. This was too anime-ish!</p><p>“Neat freak ka kaya.” Red said, his face too close to mine that our foreheads were nearly touching. “Don’t worry about that. I know your definition is a world away from mine.”</p><p>“Bahala kang ma-turn off,” I told him, threw caution to the wind and turned around to open the door, letting us both in.</p><p>I watched him scan my small living area and the adjacent kitchen and dining, feeling my hear rate triple in speed. <em>He will bolt out of here,</em> I thought.</p><p>I’m sure he noted the overflowing hamper near the bathroom as well as the hangers lying haphazardly on one of the armchairs, along with the unwashed coffee mug, stainless chopsticks and bowl in the sink and definitely the sorry state of my unmade bed, which can be seen all too easily because of the wide-open door.</p><p>“’Yan na yung makalat?” He asked, chuckling. “You should see my room – actually, no. You shouldn’t. Makikipag-break ka sa ‘kin pag nakita mo.”</p><p>He bent over and took off his shoes and socks, slipping the latter into his sneakers, before walking further into my unit ahead of me. I followed suit, but put away my socks in the hamper, making sure it hid itself well along with my boxer briefs which, thankfully, was covered by a pair of jeans.</p><p>“Do you wanna take a shower first or...?” I asked out of nowhere, not really thinking about it – and instantly regretting it as I saw him grin.</p><p>He’s always been a tease since day one, and this time was no different. When it came to talks about sex and what the hell I knew about it, he made the conversation light, joking most of the time. Still, that didn’t save me from the embarrassment of being a virgin – not that I didn’t have any idea what went where and how. Oh, I knew stuff about that thanks to PornHub.</p><p>“Hoy, Jared...” I warned him, my heart beginning to race. I couldn’t handle something like this yet. We haven’t even kissed!</p><p>“Ano?” He was laughing. “Sasabihin ko lang dapat, yes, I’d like to shower and also ask if I could borrow some clothes that I can sleep in.”</p><p>I raised my hands. “Wait lang,” I said and slipped into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.</p><p>I heard him laugh louder as I did so as well as the squeak of my old couch as he sat down. In seconds, I bolted to my small cabinet, looking for the largest t-shirt I had, sniffing it when I found it, making sure it didn’t smell like storage. I contemplated for a good five seconds which pair of pyjamas I should give him and another five to locate the unopened pack of Bench underwear that one of my agents had gifted me last Christmas.</p><p>“Okay na ba ‘to?” I asked him when I went back to the living room, handing him the change of clothes.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re good.” He looked at me as I slumped beside him. “Pagod ka na?” he asked, his hand reaching out to play with my hair. I rested my head on the back of the sofa, my eyes glued to his.</p><p>“Sobra,” I sighed, my eyes feeling heavy. “This week was a killer.”</p><p>“Kawawa naman ang baby ko,” he joked and smiled wider when we both caught the endearment. “My baby...” he said again, this time his voice deepening as he bent down, his face coming closer to mine.</p><p>My mind was a total blank, but I felt everything. His lips were soft against mine, his breath warm against my face, the heat of his palm about my nape – everything was amplified by the hammering of my heart in my chest.</p><p>I didn’t know what to do. All I did was let him lead. Unsure and nervous, I held on to the front of his shirt, my fingers in a death grip as I felt his tongue slip between the seam of my lips, seeking entry. I stopped breathing, my nerves skyrocketing.</p><p>He must’ve felt me stiffen that he let go.  “Are you okay?” his voice was a low whisper.</p><p>“Yes.” I nodded, taking a deep breath that I didn’t know I was holding.</p><p>“You’re new to this, too?” He asked, his thumb tracing my lower lip, leaning a bit and taking it between his teeth. I felt his eagerness, his growing excitement. It didn’t help that I was starting to feel the heat pooling in the pit of my stomach, snaking down to my groin, making me moan.</p><p>Hearing this, his kisses became more demanding, and I went pliant against him, letting him lay me back on the sofa, his borrowed clothes slipping to the floor unnoticed. I snaked my arms about his nape, my fingers raking his hair – it was as soft as I had imagined – and moaned again when he ground his sex against mine.</p><p>“God, I want you...” Red breathed, sucking my lower lip and biting, before crushing my mouth with another spate of hungry kisses.</p><p>I was left breathless, my whole body thrumming with need. I wanted him, too, so bad.</p><p>“Please...” I moaned, unable to form any more words.</p><p>“Baby... you’re so beautiful...”</p><p>“Jared... please...” I didn’t know what I was asking for. I just knew I was being set aflame by a need I couldn’t explain.</p><p>“You’re not ready,” he whispered, smiling against my lips, our breaths mingling. “This is way too fast,” he explained, moving off me.</p><p>“No...” I felt conflicted. I reached out, trying to yank him down again; instead, he pulled me up to sit beside him. My mind was awhirl. I was totally confused. I looked at him as he took my hand in his.</p><p>“Sorry,” his smile was apologetic.</p><p>Every cell in my being was still humming, alive with the desire he woke in me, but left to cool instead of being kept akindle.</p><p>“Baby...” he was as breathless as I was.</p><p>“I know...” I told him.</p><p>And somehow I did know what he meant – why he wanted to stop. His other flings had started this way, like firewood consistently fanned by the bellows, stoking the flames too hot that it had burned down everything too fast. He didn’t want that with me. And I was glad to know that.</p><p>I cupped his cheek, moving against him, on his lap. I heard him huff and I laughed. We were both hard and we were not doing anything about it.</p><p>“Thank you.” I kissed his forehead. He snaked his arms about my waist and I planted my hands on his shoulders. “For making me stop.”</p><p>“I’m serious about you, Eomer,” he said, his brown eyes dark.</p><p>“I know...”</p><p>“I want to make this last.”</p><p>“I know...”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>He looked shocked at his own words, discovering the gravity behind his declaration, how deep his commitment to our relationship, no matter how new it was.</p><p>“Oh, god...” he gasped at his realization, his fingers digging into my sides.</p><p>“Red,” I flung myself against him, letting him bury his face in my chest as he let his emotions flow. It must’ve been a long, long time since he has felt this way that he was overcome with feeling it once again.</p><p>As I held him, I felt a wave of emotions wash over me. I didn’t love him, not yet, but I knew in my heart it wouldn’t be hard to fall deep for him. He would be my first of many things – delightful and not, and I felt the warmth blooming in my heart welcoming this. I was ready.</p><p>I rested my chin on his head, feeling his breaths calming. I looked into his eyes as I leaned back, my hands cupping his face.</p><p>“Eomer, I haven’t <em>ever </em>fallen for a man...”</p><p>I nodded, telling him to go on.</p><p>“I’ve told you about all of my past, and I know I’ve never been the best person to be in another relationship, especially with someone like you...”</p><p>I bit my lip watching him pour out himself to me, so devastatingly raw and open. He was so vulnerable in this moment, but he went on.</p><p>“I don’t even deserve you –“</p><p>The kiss I gave him was enough to make him speechless. His eyes were bright as his eyes fell on our joined hands that I raised on my chest.</p><p>“Everyone deserves love. <em>You</em> deserve love.” I kissed his knuckles and smiled. “And it won’t be hard for me to love you. You’re easy to love, Jared.”</p><p>I gasped with the force of his embrace, but it was just as well. It was what I wanted and what he needed.</p><p>I hugged him back, securing him in my arms, the way that I wanted to tell him that would hold his heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>A/N: I am still not sure what the hell I am doing ^^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another step is taken... this time to intimacy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Three</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fuck...” Red grunted, his hand moving faster on his cock, mind blanking as he was pushed to the edge. “Eomer...” he moaned, spilling thickly into his hand, breathing harshly while he rode his orgasm. Minutes later, he was reaching for the tissue box on the bedside table to clean himself.</p><p>It was not enough. This was the second time today that he’d jerked off thinking about Eomer. They were on the phone about an hour ago talking, and then he made his boyfriend laugh at one of his silly jokes, and then the next moment he was thinking about how sexy Eomer would have looked laughing like that while on his bed, hair ruffled, naked, except for one of Red’s own long-sleeves hanging open on his sex-flushed body.</p><p>“Goddammit,” Red swore, burying his face on his pillow.</p><p>This was hopeless. He wanted so badly to have his boyfriend, but he knew Eomer needed time. He was a virgin after all, and not just in the sex department. They’d not gone further than kissing and petting and it was frustrating for him to say the least. He’d been sexually active since he was in his teens, his first girlfriend having been as adventurous as he was.</p><p>He and Eomer have been dating for more than four months, going on to the fifth, and he was half annoyed at himself for not being forthright and asking Eomer if he wanted to take their relationship further and half thankful for being patient – something he had never been in the past.</p><p>He liked taking control, being the one who said what went on and not. But with Eomer, he was just so, so careful. And he knew it wasn’t just because this was his first same-sex relationship and he didn’t know how to navigate this, nor was it because this was Eomer’s first venture into any love affair. No. The man just naturally made him want to be gentle, to appreciate the little things, to slow down. He himself was surprised by it, if he were honest with himself.</p><p>His co-workers were also intrigued that he was calmer while dating someone now. Curious, he asked them why they thought so, and they said he had been like a tornado while he was with his last fling, that he was on his phone always talking to the lady, telling her what they’d be doing later, being too meticulous and stern with what he wanted. And that was night and day from where he was now, relaxed and collected, confident. It was as if he didn’t need to prove himself and go the extra mile to this new one, they said. And that, they also said, made them want to meet <strong><em>her</em></strong><em>.</em></p><p>That made Red think about what they said. And he realized it was true. The feeling of needing to always be on his toes, being ready for anything – to be left alone and lonely once again – wasn’t there at all. Eomer made him feel secure – for the first time in all of the relationships he'd had.</p><p>He sighed to the ceiling. How he loved the man.</p><p>This was another first for him – to be the first one to fall. His previous dates and relationships had always been the result of the women being attracted to him first and then him to them shortly afterward. They both knew they wanted each other and it was always fast. Sex had been a given, along with date nights and weekend getaways – almost always planned by him. A month or two into the relationship, he’d get their ‘<em>I love you’</em> and he had been satisfied.</p><p>Barbie, his last affair, had been fun. No one declared anything deeper than the affection of being friends with benefits, and Red had felt satisfied – or so he thought. Until Eomer.</p><p>Again, he sighed, throwing an arm on his forehead, one hand reaching for his phone. The screen lit up and showed him Eomer’s face. He was so beautiful – another first for him, to consider a man beautiful. Red felt like he was drowning in his eyes whenever he looked at them. He was so consumed by his feelings for him.</p><p>Unable to help himself, he pressed the speed dial for Eomer’s number.</p><p>“Hey...”</p><p>“’Di ka pa rin makatulog?” Eomer was smiling, Red knew. He heard it in his voice.</p><p>“I miss you,” Red found himself saying, cursing at his weakness. He heard the ruffling of sheets and the creaking of wood. Eomer was in bed. He just wished it could be his bed that the other was in right now. He was fucking horny – again.</p><p>“Do you want me to come over? It’s just five after seven anyway.”</p><p><em>‘Fuck, yes,’ </em>his body screamed, need flooding his senses, but he held himself together. If he had Eomer here in his apartment now, he knew he couldn’t stop what he would start and he might regret it later.</p><p>“Let’s grab a coffee, babe.” He rose from the bed, heading to the bathroom, shedding his boxers as he went. “Do you want a cinnamon roll with your usual?” he asked, testing the heat of the water from the shower.</p><p>“’Wag ka nang maligo. Lagi ka namang mabango eh,” Eomer told him, and that had blood rushing down south to his groin.</p><p>“Baby...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Stop teasing me,” Red said, biting his lower lip, clenching his hand. He’s told Eomer on several occasions how he’s so easily turned on by him, and by the simplest things, too. Ever since, the man has done his best to get on Red’s baser side.</p><p>“Did you think about me kanina?”</p><p>“Baby...”</p><p>“Joke lang,” Eomer laughed, flirtatiously. It didn’t help Red. “Do you need thirty minutes? Or do you need longer?” he purred, voice soft.</p><p>“Eomer...” Red warned, cock already filling. This man was going to be the death of him.</p><p>“I’ll see you in thirty, Jared.”</p><p>Red hissed under his breath, throwing his phone on the bathroom counter with a clatter, his hand already on his sex. He wasn’t going to last long, damn his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm...” Eomer hummed against Red’s lips, arms linked at the other’s nape, and smiled.</p><p>“Baby...” Red whispered, his hands slipping past Eomer’s waist and sliding under to cup his ass, squeezing, making the man perched on his thighs laugh.</p><p>“Hoy...” Eomer traced Red’s lips with a forefinger, “Ano yan, ha?”</p><p>Red’s eyes were darker, his lips curling naughtily. “Can I touch you more, baby? Please?”</p><p>“I’m not sure if…”</p><p>“We won’t go all the way,” Red reassured him, kissing his nose and chin, then his lips, and waited for the other to think about it.</p><p>At Eomer’s nod, Red had him lying on the sofa, his hands busy lifting his boyfriend’s t-shirt, kissing each inch of skin revealed. He felt Eomer arch against him as he licked one nipple, then the other, smiling at his lover’s moans.</p><p>“Red...”</p><p>“Yes?” He raised his head, kissing Eomer again, letting the man rake his fingers in Red’s hair. “Tell me what you want...”</p><p>“I – I don’t know...” the younger man laughed.</p><p>“Let me make you feel good...” Red said, capturing his lover’s lips in another searing kiss, before nosing under his jaw, licking a stripe up to his ear and then taking the tender flesh between his teeth. He smirked at Eomer’s sharp inhale and dipped his tongue into his earlobe, making the younger man moan aloud.</p><p>“That felt good, baby?” he whispered and felt Eomer nod. “More?”</p><p>“Yes...” Eomer said, breathless.</p><p>“Let’s get this off,” Red said, pulling Eomer’s t-shirt up and over his head. “Better?”</p><p>“Yes...” Eomer replied. His eyes were glassy as he met Red’s, desire filling them. He reached under the man’s black hoodie, feeling the well-defined ridges of his abs, running his hands on them and slipping behind so he could yank the material over Red’s head.</p><p>Red watched as his lover’s eyes roamed the broad expanse of his chest, travelling down his abs, before raising them to meet with his. With a gasp, he found himself on his back, the one now pinned down under Eomer whose lips were once more on his, his tongue exploring, tasting.</p><p>They rocked against each other, mouths welded and hands running on what heated expanse of skin they could reach. Red felt Eomer’s hand on his belt and he stopped him, breaking their kiss.</p><p>“Baby...” he said, “Are you sure?”</p><p>Eomer nodded, hesitant, “I want you...”</p><p>“We’ll take this slow, baby,” Red brought Eomer’s hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles, their eyes still on each other. “Will you let me lead?”</p><p>The younger man nodded, leaning down and bringing their mouths together. He then sat back, watching Red as he unbuckled his belt and undid his fly. His eyes were rapt as his lover unzipped his jeans and shimmied them down and off his legs to the floor.</p><p>“Go on, baby, touch me.” Red brought Eomer’s hand on his sex, the cotton of his boxers tenting as his length strained underneath. He saw his lover hesitate and he smiled, hooking his thumbs on the waistband and pulling down his underwear, revealing himself fully.</p><p>It would’ve been silly, how he reacted, had it not been Eomer who did it, as the younger man positively squeaked as he brought his hands on his mouth, eyes wide as he took in the look of his boyfriend’s naked state. He was also flushed, from his neck to his cheeks. He was so adorable.</p><p>“I – tell me if – I...” Eomer stammered, causing Red’s smile to widen. He closed his hand around his lover’s length, feeling its girth, its heat. He looked up when Red huffed, unsure, but to his relief got a nod of encouragement.</p><p>Red guided his lover’s hand, moving it up and down his sex, fingers tightening around Eomer’s grip, showing him how he wanted it. He moaned aloud as his lover ventured and thumbed the wet tip, circling the head and smearing precome on the sensitive foreskin.</p><p>Words fled from his mind, unable to utter anything as Eomer slipped off the couch to place himself between his legs, planting his forearms on Red’s thighs, his eyes meeting his lover’s.</p><p>“I’ve never – uhm...” Eomer said, licking his lips. “But I really want to taste you...”</p><p>“Fuck...” Red swore, cupping Eomer’s face, kissing him deep. “You know what to do, yes?” he breathed, his heart beginning to hammer.</p><p>With a slight nod, Eomer gave his lover’s cock a few pumps before leaning in to take the heated flesh inside his mouth, letting the bulbous head slip past his lips.</p><p>Red’s mind was swimming, each pull of Eomer’s mouth on his cock sending shivers up his spine. He moaned as his younger lover let him in deeper, his pumping hand covering up for whatever he couldn’t yet take in. What he lacked in skill, Eomer made up for his eagerness, easily finding a rhythm that made Red’s hips rise from the couch.</p><p>“Baby... fuck...” he groaned, his hands on Eomer’s head, his fingers digging into his scalp. “Holy –“ he gasped sharply, his hips jerking when teeth grazed his fraenulum.</p><p>“Sorry!” Eomer said, letting Red’s sex go with a pop, worry evident in his eyes.</p><p>“No, it’s okay...” Red’s voice shook as he replied, cupping Eomer’s cheek. “I actually like a little edge like that,” he explained.</p><p>“Sure ka?” Eomer asked, his spit-slick lips too irresistible that Red had to kiss them.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Red reassured him and pulling Eomer off the floor to sit beside him again. They both chuckled when they noticed that Eomer hadn’t let his sex go, which made the younger man flush even deeper in embarrassment.</p><p>“Why not let’s get you out of those, too, hmm?” Red suggested, nodding to his lover’s khaki shorts. At this, he watched Eomer stand up and easily get the rest of his clothes off, including his sky blue briefs, in one go. “Eager much?” he teased, earning himself a slap on his shoulder. “Aray...”</p><p>“Nasama lang paghubad ko!” Eomer’s face was beet-red, something that made him cuter right at that moment, even in his naked glory.</p><p>Without a word, Red reached for Eomer’s cock, drawing the man to stand between his spread thighs. He looked up at his blushing lover, meeting Eomer’s gaze.</p><p>“I’ve only practiced with a condom-clad banana, just so you know...” he winked, making Eomer laugh then immediately gasp as his mouth closed about the other’s length.</p><p>Red had never considered in his life that he’d be servicing a man this way, the salt and the musk unfamiliar and strange, and yet, he had done all that he could to learn how he could do this well, watching gay porn without wincing like he had done before when he’d made a wrong click. He wanted to give Eomer the best blowjob for his first time.</p><p>He tried to remember the videos he’d watched, but it seemed to all come naturally, the size and shape of Eomer’s sex dictating how he should move. His own cock was longer, thicker but that by no means made working his mouth on his lover’s hard sex easier.</p><p>He kept his attention on Eomer’s reaction, bobbing his head faster as his lover’s moans got louder, before slowing down to let his cock go, licking the underside, teasing and circling the flared head with his tongue, then going down on him again.</p><p>“Jared... god...”</p><p>Eomer’s voice was laden with lust and it stirred Red’s own need more. Red’s other hand dropped to his own cock, pumping himself in time with his bobbing head. He felt Eomer’s hips thrusting and he planted his hands on the other’s thighs to hold him. He didn’t trust that he’d be in control of his gag reflex yet. Red gave Eomer a few more suck, then let him go, but not before licking around his slick tip.</p><p>“Baby...” he pulled Eomer down to him by the arm, kissing him as he did. “You’re about to come, aren’t you?” he asked, sharing more kisses as he guided the other to straddle him, planting his knees on either side of his thighs. Eomer nodded, his hands landing on Red’s shoulders as the other’s warm palms held his hips.</p><p>“Watch,” Red said, their gaze dropping to the sight of both their cocks in his pumping hand, the combined sensation of their members touching and sliding against each other making them groan. He pulled on their sex again and again, dragging his thumb on the slick heads and making a show of laving up the precome on his fingers as Eomer watched.</p><p>“I’m gonna come...” Eomer breathed, bringing his hand about Red’s, making him move faster and faster until he was shivering, his hips jerking as he spilled all over his lover’s fingers.</p><p>Red was soon to follow, his pleasured moans joining with Eomer’s as his own come coated his pumping hand. He moaned as he gave their cocks a few more pulls, letting Eomer plunder his mouth in a hungry kiss, as he did so.</p><p>They let each other go moments after, smiling as their foreheads touched.</p><p>“There’s Kleenex – what are you...” Eomer lost his train of thought as he watched Red suck on a come-slick finger. “That is so hot,” he followed, taking his lover’s hand and licking his middle digit.</p><p>Red chuckled as Eomer made a face. “Haven’t you tasted your own come?” he asked, bringing his face close enough so he could lick Eomer’s lips.</p><p>“I have!” Eomer’s cheeks grew redder, his eyes rolling in annoyance. “Ikaw yata yung mas mapait eh.”</p><p>“Talaga ba?” Red had the temerity to ask, knowing full well that Eomer was right. He probably needed to start drinking pineapple juice from now on, something one of his past girlfriends had suggested that he’d never considered. They’d all spit after blowjobs anyway.</p><p>He grabbed his discarded boxers and wiped his hand and themselves with it, and laughing at Eomer’s incredulity at what he just did. He pulled the other man by the waist, effectively making him plop down on his thighs as Red hugged him close.</p><p>“Dito naman na ako matutulog eh,” he reasoned, his face bright as he smiled.</p><p>“Ikaw ang maglalaba nun ha?”</p><p>Red nodded, puckering his lips and smirking as Eomer kissed him. “Magaling ba ‘ko mag-oral?” he asked afterward.</p><p>“I guess? I came, didn’t I?” Eomer replied, fingers toying with Red’s hair. “Hindi ba ako mabigat?” he asked, fidgeting on his perch.</p><p>“Stay,” Red said, mouthing a kiss against the side of the other man’s neck, making Eomer squirm. He did it again, placing the kiss higher, under his lover’s earlobe and the squirming was joined by a squeak. “Nakikiliti ka?” he whispered into Eomer’s ear, chuckling when his lover giggled.</p><p>“Nakikiliti nga ako...” Eomer stated, shivering uneasily against Red as the man licked into his earlobe. “Red...” he whined, the ticklish sensation now slowly getting replaced by a different kind of heat.</p><p>“Shower tayo, babe...” Red said, his lips touching the younger man’s ear, letting Eomer feel the smile in his words.</p><p>He felt Eomer nod, and at that affirmation, he rose from the couch, securing his arms around Eomer’s waist as the man shouted in surprise, wrapping his long legs about Red’s hips so he wouldn’t fall.</p><p>“’Pag ako nahulog!”</p><p>“Okay lang yun...” Red replied, taking them to the bathroom, laughing at the feel of his boyfriend’s arms locked behind his neck.</p><p>“Ano’ng okay lang?”</p><p>“Basta sa akin ka mahuhulog,” he went on, letting his arms slacken, making Eomer panic and hold on to him tighter.</p><p>“Red, Siraulo ka!”</p><p>“Siraulo? Baliw lang – baliw sa ‘yo...”</p><p>“My god!” Eomer said, finally unable to hold his laughter at the other’s cheesiness.</p><p>Red dropped him safely on the ground but didn’t let go of him, his arms still wrapped around his lover’s body. <em>Lover.</em> Finally, they were on that phase. It made Red’s heart warm.</p><p>“I love you,” he declared, planting another kiss on Eomer’s lips. This time, taking the time to savour it, as the younger man clung to him. He smiled gently as they parted.</p><p>“I know...” Eomer replied, his smile reaching his eyes. He rested a hand on Red’s bare chest, placing it on his heart. “I’m getting there, Red...” he continued, “Will you wait?”</p><p>Red leaned down and let their foreheads touch. “You know I will.”</p><p>He felt Eomer tug him close, the other man not yet willing to let go, and Red felt satisfied with that.</p><p>Yes, this was enough for now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>a/n: Still don’t know what TF I’m doing hahahah ^^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Four</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Red glanced at his phone once more to check the time. Eomer has never been late since they’d started dating so the last five minutes – going on six – had Red worrying, especially since he hasn’t received even a text from his boyfriend for a heads up or an update.</p><p>“Jared!”</p><p>He stood up from the table, looking to his right, smiling as Eomer approached him, kissing his lips briefly as he hugged him.</p><p>“Hey, baby…” Red sighed in relief. “May nangyari ba?” he asked, still concerned.</p><p>Eomer looked over his shoulder and said, “Sya… Sinundo ko pa. Ang tagal mamili ng damit,” he said, smiling, motioning the dark-haired guy to come over. “He’s Cyril Tee, my best friend.”</p><p>“Hey, man…” Red took the other’s hand and shook it as the other nodded. “Jared. Just Red’s okay.”</p><p>“Hey, Red. Cy,” the man introduced himself, and Red noted that he had the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen.</p><p>Cyril also looked lovely – no, he wasn’t using the wrong word. The other man had feminine features, a rounded face, pink bow-shaped lips and expressive cat eyes; and his mop of fluffy brown hair probably annoyed most women at the moment the way it cascaded softly down his forehead and eyes as he ran his fingers through it. His pale skin didn’t also help to make Red find it difficult to call him handsome. Heck, he himself was by no means a <em>moreno</em>, but Cy was <em>that</em> pale. Red could see the surgical thread-thin veins running on his smooth white cheeks – which were now turning pink.</p><p>Red shook his head. Fuck it. He’d been staring.</p><p>“Hala, Red,” Eomer touched his cheek, chuckling. “Nalusaw na si Cy,” he joked.</p><p>“Sorry,” Red apologized.</p><p>Cy waved it off. “I get it too often. Lahing bampira.”</p><p>That made Red laugh. “Sit,” he offered, letting Cy take the seat in front of him and placing a hand low on Eomer’s back as the man took the chair beside his.</p><p>“Uhm,” he cleared his throat. “I didn’t order anything yet. I didn’t know what you’d like,” he said, handing the menu to Cy.</p><p>“Okay lang.” Cy flipped open the menu, eyes landing on a certain page in seconds. He raised a hand to signal a waiter over. “Kayo?”</p><p>Eomer tapped Red’s forearm and showed him the main course section. “Share na lang tayo? Malaki ang serving nila rito. At least for us,” he said, fingers pointing at Cy. “Fave nya rito, so the waiters know us.”</p><p>“Okay,” Red said simply, “Whatever you like, bie.”</p><p>“Wine?” Eomer asked and Red nodded. “And salad for sides?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay!” Eomer smiled, squeezing his hand.</p><p>Red noted how Eomer merely threw a glance at Cy and they both smiled in understanding. After which, Cy looked up at the approaching waitress, greeting her casually.</p><p>“Hello, Jen.”</p><p>“Welcome back, sir Cy,” she said, head inclined at Cy’s direction.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Jen then turned to Eomer. “Sir,” she said, to which Eomer nodded. She smiled at Red, too. “Good evening, sir.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Red said with a nod and turned to Eomer, deferring to him.</p><p>“What will it be this evening?” she asked, pen and notepad at the ready. “The usual?”</p><p>“Yes, and our favourite wine, please,” Eomer said, eyes smiling, then raised a hand. “Not the whole bottle, though. He’s driving.” He bumped Red’s shoulder, linking their hands on the table.</p><p>“Of course,” Jen said, jotting down their meals and repeating them back. “Anything else, sir, for dessert perhaps?”</p><p>Eomer shook his head, his eyes moving quickly from Cy and back to the waitress again, already knowing his friend’s reply. “Maybe later.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jen said, taking the menus and giving them a nod. “Please expect no more than thirty minutes, sirs. Thank you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Cy said, watching her walk off before training his dark green eyes at Red.</p><p>Red didn’t know why, but he felt like bracing himself at the look the other man was giving him. He hadn’t even felt this way when Eomer face-timed his father and Red talked to him. Mr. von Eomund, who preferred to be called Mundo, had been way too cool about their relationship, even teasing Eomer about always carrying lube, which had Red doubling over on the sofa while his lover flushed tomato red and screamed ‘<em>Papa!’</em></p><p>“Hindi ako nangangain ng tao,” Cy began, laughing.</p><p>Red thought he must’ve been really looking weird if the other man said that at the onset.</p><p>“Told you he’s worse than my dad,” Eomer teased, play-whispering at Red and laughing.</p><p>“I caught you staring at my neckline,” Red joined in, pretending to close his collar. “Malay ko ba.”</p><p>Cy nodded. “Don’t worry. I don’t bite on the first date. Maybe on the second.”</p><p>“At least we’ve got that bit out of the way,” Red followed, smiling. He somehow felt a tad better after that small banter.</p><p>Their conversation went easy, with both he and Cy having gone to the same university, albeit during different school years. They skipped easily to the next topic of track and field and basketball, both of them having also been part of the university’s teams. Red felt relieved that he didn’t have to knock horns with Cy, having initially thought that he and Eomer had been <em>something else –</em> which again had him thinking would be the first time he’d felt jealous in a long while. He kept that parked in the back of his mind for introspection later when he got home.</p><p>The food, when it arrived, and yes, no more than thirty minutes later, was great. It wasn’t from any fancier restaurants where Red had previously taken his dates, but they stood up against the dishes from those places. He’d definitely bring Eomer back here soon, without Cy, of course.</p><p>At the end of dinner, they split the bill three ways, Eomer still not too keen on letting Red spend on him when he’s got money anyways, and agreed they wait for Cy’s Grab before Red drove Eomer home.</p><p>Red left the two to sit at the table, talking about a Tiktok video on Cy’s phone while he took a break to the restroom. While there, he got a call from his mom, telling him to drive her to the VA hospital tomorrow with his dad. It wasn’t his favourite thing in the world, being with his father, but he really didn’t have a choice in the matter.</p><p>He’d told his mom too many times before to take driving lessons formally, as he’d already taught her the basics so she’d get a license and be okay to take the family car if there was any emergency, but she was just too stubborn. Red suspected she was making every excuse in the book to get him to be with his father.</p><p>With a sigh, he said yes to his mom and ended the call, his mind already on Eomer and what he could do to distract his boyfriend later at the condo so the man would let him stay. If he did his best, he’d get to sleep over, and come morning, he would wake up to someone who will give him enough happy thoughts to last him while he was with his parents.</p><p>Saying that Red was confused with how he felt when he saw how the best friends looked like when he got back was saying it simply. He really didn’t know how or what he was feeling, seeing how Eomer had his head on Cy’s lap, already asleep it seemed, while his best friend’s fingers were busy combing his hair and thumbing his cheek.</p><p>It didn’t help either that as Red approached, Cy leaned over Eomer that his lips hovered over the sleeping man’s lips causing him to smile and laugh a little, obviously tickled by his friend’s breath.</p><p>“Red’s back. Five minutes na lang daw yung Grab,” Cy said as Eomer rubbed his eyes of sleep.</p><p>“Okay…” the blonde said, yawning as he got up from his human pillow. “Nakaidlip na ‘ko,” he told Red when he was within earshot.</p><p>“Was I long?”</p><p>Red deliberately ignored the stirrings of annoyance he was feeling and made sure to appear his nonchalant self when he held Eomer by the hand to help him sit up. And if he guided his boyfriend back to the chair beside him and away from Cy, he didn’t care what who saw him thought of as he did it.</p><p>“Ang antukin mo pa rin. If I didn’t know you haven’t done the deed, I’d say you’re pregnant,” Cy said, earning himself eye daggers from his friend.</p><p>“Isigaw mo pa kaya?” Eomer rolled his eyes at him, and then all of a sudden groaned aloud obscenely as Red’s wandering hand massaged the dimples low on his back. “Hoy!” he snapped at his boyfriend the second he realized what he just did.</p><p>“Masarap?” Red chuckled, dodging the smaller man’s fist with his hand. “Ulitin ko?”</p><p>“Grabe, pinagkaisahan nyo pa ‘ko,” Eomer huffed, his eyes roving around him, watching for anyone who might’ve given him weird looks just now. He pretended to scrunch up his face as Red pulled him close and planted an apologetic kiss on his cheek. He also stuck out his tongue at Cy when the other smiled all too happily at the way he was blushing red like a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Ganun ba talaga kayo ni Cy?” Red asked, drying his hair with a towel. He was freshly out of the shower, a larger bath towel wrapped about his slim waist. Needless to say, he was successful in persuading Eomer to let him sleep over tonight.</p><p>“Ganun, how?” Eomer asked, already making Red sit on the couch so he could dry the taller man’s hair.</p><p>“Touchy, I mean… with each other...”</p><p>“Touchy? Subject?” Eomer smiled.</p><p>Red rolled his eyes at Eomer, and suddenly squeezed his thighs about the other’s legs, making his boyfriend fall over on top of him. He hugged his squirming lover close, kissing his lips as the other man protested.</p><p>“You know what I mean…” Red said, letting Eomer sit on his lap. “Or do you just fall asleep on anyone’s lap and let them comb your hair like what Cy did?”</p><p>Eomer tilted his head at him, thoughtful. “Nagseselos ka?”</p><p>“There’s something between you two…” Red said, hands already roaming about Eomer’s waist, going down. “’Di ko alam, pero it’s there.”</p><p>Eomer reached up and resumed drying Red’s hair as he talked. “We’ve known each other since we were kids. ‘Yung something dun, it’s probably us being extremely in tune namin with each other. Parang nababasa na namin ang isa’t isa.”</p><p>“Hmmm… maybe…” Red hummed, looking up as Eomer tilted his face to him.</p><p>“Wala kang kulay na dapat ilagay sa amin ni Cy. We’re best friends. That’s all.”</p><p>Red inhaled deeply and exhaled hard. “’Di ka na-in love sa kanya?”</p><p>Eomer shook his head.</p><p>“Crush?”</p><p>“Ano ka ba?” his lover slapped him lightly on the shoulder.</p><p>“Or lusted after him?”</p><p>“Lust after?” Eomer laughed a little, pinching Red’s cheek. “Seryoso ka?”</p><p>“Yes, baby…”</p><p>“Hmm… No.”</p><p>“He’s tall and handsome and athletic and intelligent…”</p><p>“And you aren’t?” Eomer said, cupping his face and kissing him.</p><p>“Hindi naman ako nag-magna cum laude nu’ng college…” Red reasoned, halting their kiss.</p><p>“You’re talented,” Eomer stroked his cheekbones, “And you’re confident, and fun, and corny…”</p><p>“And hot? And sexy?”</p><p>“Uh-hmm…” Eomer gave him a kiss for each trait.</p><p>“Katawan ko lang pala ang habol mo eh.”</p><p>Eomer mock-gasped. “You caught me. What to do now?”</p><p>“Eomer,” Red said, face suddenly serious. He took both his lover’s hands and placed them on his chest. “You’re beautiful and you have a big heart, and you’re an achiever and you’re driven.” He watched as the other man’s eyes warmed and his smile became sweeter, his cheeks tingeing a deep pink under his tan. “And you’re caring, and so smart…”</p><p>“Oh, stop,” Eomer said, completely embarrassed. “I’m just me.”</p><p>“You’re you,” Red kissed his fingers, eyes still fixed on his beloved’s face. “Ang nag-iisang mahal ko.”</p><p>Red watched as Eomer shook his head, in disbelief at his declaration. “Bakit ako? Eh ordinary lang naman ako...”</p><p>“Not to me, no...” The taller man bit his lower lip, not sure what else to say. “You’re so much more than I deserve and yet, you’re here…”</p><p>“Hoy, ang OA na…”</p><p>Red stopped him with a gentle kiss. “I’ve been a huge asshole to my parents and to my exes. I’m selfish and a stupid brat. I’m arrogant and a total jerk…”</p><p>“No, you’re not. Stop it.”</p><p>“I understand why you won’t love me…” Red said.</p><p>“Jared...”</p><p>He was going to deprecate himself more, knowing he deserved it, but Eomer’s fingers on his lips stopped him from talking.</p><p>“But I do…” Eomer told him.</p><p>“What?” Red wasn’t sure he’d heard right. His heart began racing as he swallowed.</p><p>“I do...” Eomer cupped his face and leaned close until their noses were touching. “Love you.”</p><p>Red didn’t know it but his eyes began to water. His chest felt tight and full. Words were not coming too easy to him with what he thought he was hearing.</p><p>“Mahal na kita, Jared,” Eomer said. “I told you hindi ka mahirap mahalin, kahit ayaw mong maniwala.”</p><p>“I don’t believe – please... tell me again...” Red was already crying, he knew; and he’d always been an ugly crier, but he didn’t really care at the moment. His heart was about to burst. He didn’t deserve this – didn’t deserve Eomer, and yet...</p><p>“Mahal kita, Jared,” Eomer said again this time adding a soft kiss on Red’s lips as he wiped away the tears on the taller man’s face.</p><p>Red couldn’t take it anymore. He hugged Eomer close – even closer to him, wrapping his arms about him, praying that this was real, that he wasn’t dreaming, that this won’t end so soon. He’d been here before, thinking he’d found the one who would love him even with all the chinks in his armour, but they had all left him in the end when they finally found out he was lacking.</p><p>“I don’t deserve you...” he said against Eomer’s chest, “Eomer...”</p><p>He felt his lover kissing his forehead, his hair, murmuring for him to stop saying these things and Red bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying harder.</p><p>“Look at me,” Eomer tilted his face up, and as he did, shook his head a little, his eyes bright as if in awe of something – of someone. “You can stop wearing that mask because I see right through it...”</p><p>“Baby...”</p><p>“I have you, Red,” Eomer gathered him to his chest. “You have me.”</p><p>With his emotions washing over him, Red couldn’t say another word but just held his lover to him, his hands in a tight hold as if Eomer was his lifeline. He felt the man’s hands on his hair, gentling him, coaxing forth the tide of his feelings, which he had hidden for so long.</p><p>And slowly, he felt each brick of the walls he’d built around himself breaking, one by one falling from their foundation, as Eomer offered him the security of his love. He was being freed from his invisible chains, and it was all because Eomer saw him – really looked into his heart and found him bare. But in his vulnerability, he felt no shame, as Eomer’s love wrapped him in its warmth. It was an unfamiliar comfort, something Red thought he could get used to.</p><p>Minutes fled past with them just content holding each other before Red murmured another word as he rested his cheek against Eomer’s beating heart.</p><p>“Tell me again, please...” he smiled.</p><p>“I love you, Red,” Eomer said, smiling, too, and planted a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“Mahal kita.” A peck on his nose.</p><p>“Once more.”</p><p>Eomer squeezed his cheeks together, and with a little growl said, “You’re mine, my love.”</p><p>“Mermer...” Red cooed like a kid, making Eomer laugh at the new nickname.</p><p>“Ang cute mo, alam mo yun?”</p><p>Red puckered his lips that immediately were rewarded a kiss. “I love you.”</p><p>“Mahal kita.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“You’re happy.”</p><p>Red smiled at his mom seated in the passenger seat. He left Eomer’s condo an hour after their little hand job session in the shower, making sure he’d kissed his boyfriend enough before he drove over at his parents’ house.</p><p>He’d almost wanted to ask Eomer last night and this morning if they can take their relationship further, but he got cold feet. The other man’s acceptance of Red’s feelings for him was still so new, he was afraid he might step over an invisible line too soon.</p><p>He nearly didn’t want to leave either, but Eomer convinced him, saying that his mom would be waiting. And if he was promised an incentive when he went back to Eomer’s condo later and that was what finally made him go, that was no one’s business but his own. </p><p>Now here he was with his parents, stuck in traffic on the way to the VA hospital, but he didn’t feel the usual annoyance at the chore that usually made him antsy and stressed – an episode that ended his day with a drink in hand while he let the TV blare white noise.</p><p>“Alam ko namang ‘di ka magkukwento at and’yan si Daddy mo, pero natutuwa ako at masaya ka naman, anak.” His mom squeezed his hand on the steering wheel, her eyes meeting his.</p><p>They spoke in Filipino when they didn’t want his dad to understand them. Although, of course, with him having been in the Philippines for so long, he did pick up some words that they said even if he couldn’t exactly pinpoint their exact meaning.</p><p>“Sino ba sya?”</p><p>Red had to laugh a little. Like all mothers, his mom was nosy about his love life, making it a top priority on her laundry list of gossip.</p><p>“Ilang bwan na kayo?”</p><p>“Ma...” he sighed, still smiling.</p><p>“Sige na. Magkwento ka naman,” she insisted, but changed her mind. “Mamaya na nga lang pag andun na tayo at busy na sya sa check up nya,” she said, talking about her husband.</p><p>Red nodded to her, shifting the gear stick and driving again, as traffic began to move.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>At the US Veterans Affairs Hospital, Red helped out with the usual forms and interviews, especially with the stuff his mother didn’t remember, mostly about which of his father’s medications were still available and which were in need of a refill.</p><p>“Ano’ng pangalan nya, anak?” his mom asked when his dad went in the doctor’s office for his check up. They were seated outside, along with the other outpatient veterans and their guardians or family.</p><p>Red hesitated a little. He didn’t know how his mom would take the news of him dating a man, when all his previous relationships had been with women. But what the hell ever, he thought.</p><p>“He’s wonderful, Ma, si Eomer,” he began, taking her hand. He met her surprised eyes and he smiled.</p><p>“He? Eomer? Lalaki sya?”</p><p>Red nodded, squeezing her hand. His heart was pounding. It was his mom who had been his support all his life, all his decisions always taken with her in mind, how she could be affected by them. He was afraid how she would react at his unusual choice of a partner.</p><p>Juliana seemed contemplative, her eyes searching her son’s face, but another moment more and she smiled. “Can I meet him?”</p><p>Red breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes,” he said, feeling the tightness in his chest evaporate.</p><p>Juliana cupped his cheek and he leaned into it. “Your happiness will always be my happiness, Jared. Kung si Eo –“</p><p>“Eomer, Ma...”</p><p>“Kung si Eomer ang makapagpapasaya sa ‘yo, wala akong reklamo.”</p><p>Red hugged her, making her laugh. “Thank you, Ma.” He kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>Her smile was bright and she said, “Baka mas bongga pa sya mag-dress sa akin, ha?”</p><p>Red laughed at that. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in one.”</p><p>“Well, just in case, bibili na ‘ko ng bago. Mahirap nang may masabi sya.”</p><p>“He will love you,” Red squeezed her hand.</p><p>“Samahan mo ‘ko, ha? Magpapaayos ako sa salon.”</p><p>“Okay.” Red kissed her cheek again. “I love you, Ma.”</p><p>“Mahal din kita, ‘nak.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Humaba na lang ‘tong buhok ko saka mo ‘ko ipapakilala kay Eomer,” his mother complained, pulling out her comb and fixing it on the rear-view mirror.</p><p>Red rearranged it as soon as she was done, waiting for a few more minutes for the car to heat up. It was the family’s old Toyota he’d decided to drive today, since his mom didn’t like his car’s air freshener, complaining that it gave her headaches and made her nauseous. He’d joked once that she was probably pregnant and got a not-so-gentle smack on the back of the head for it.</p><p>It’s been almost two months since Eomer and he became official, when his mom had asked to meet his boyfriend, but between the younger man’s studies and his overwhelming work schedule, their meet-up date had been pushed back again and again, until finally, Eomer was able to take a vacation leave, freeing up his schedule for this weekend. Also, his dad was at his uncle’s place, helping out with his basement renovation, so his mom was okay to leave the house.</p><p> </p><p>Yet in hindsight, that time was not wasted but in fact presented an opportunity for his mom and Eomer to get to know each other, albeit just virtually. Whenever Eomer called him, Red would make it a point to add his mom to the conversation, no matter how short the time was, and it may have been awkward at first, but that was just normal.</p><p>Eomer had easily warmed up to his mom, as she was accepting of who he was right at the bat, the confidence his own mother had refused to give him being showered to him by Juliana. They’d found themselves liking a lot of the same stuff, too, some such like cooking and baking, that at the end of their first call, they had exchanged two recipes of pesto and marinara pasta.</p><p>Weeks on and they didn’t even include Red in some facetime that they’d had, which made Red jealous (jokingly) and happy at once. Red also noticed how less stressed his mom had become after becoming friends with Eomer. It was as if she had found herself again, aside from being a mom and a wife to Benjamin, and for that, Red fell even deeper in love with Eomer. None of his previous relationships had been able to touch his mom to that degree. It only made Red determined to make their love last as long as they both lived.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, Ma?” Red asked, and at Juliana’s nod, they were on their way to City of Dreams, where the restaurant he and Eomer had booked was at. It would be an early dinner, and then they were to have a little chitchat over coffee, and to cap the day off, Eomer planned to buy his mom a small gift of her choosing. It was a simple first meeting, and Red hoped nothing would throw it all off.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Tinatawagan ka na ni Eomer,” his mom said, unnecessarily pointing at his cell phone which was sitting on a mobile phone holder right in front of him on the dash. He swiped the screen to answer it and put it on speaker mode.</p><p>“Bie, nagpa-park lang kami ni Mama,” he said, manoeuvring the car into its parking slot, looking behind him and at the rear-view mirror.</p><p>“I can’t make it, Jared.” There was panic in Eomer’s voice that had Red’s heart beating faster as he listened for what his boyfriend was saying. He lifted the handbrake and put the gear in neutral as Eomer talked. “Papunta na ‘ko kaya lang may nadaanan akong nasiraan ng kotse and the driver was waving sa road. I had to stop. You know me.”</p><p>And Red did know Eomer, his unfailing <em>I wanna help them</em> disposition that had annoyed him on several occasions already and had caused them to briefly fight about it. And always, it was Red that ended up apologizing.</p><p>“That’s okay, baby. Natulungan mo na sila maghanap ng mechanic?” Red took the phone from the holder and removed it from speaker mode.</p><p>“No... they didn’t need a mechanic. Medical emergency, Red. The driver said his brother in law was having a heart attack, so I let them hitch a ride to Pasay General. I’m here with them now.”</p><p>“My god...” Red looked at his mom who was waving her hands asking him what was going on.</p><p>“Wait, bie. The driver’s here na. Let me just talk to him, ha?” Eomer said and ended the call even before Red was able to say a word.</p><p>Red turned to his mom. “Ma, I don’t think Eomer can make it. He – what’s going on?” he stopped, seeing the colour drain from Juliana’s face.</p><p>“I just got a text from a hospital nurse. Your uncle is at the hospital, sa Pasay General. Dali!”</p><p>Red didn’t say another word and drove the car out of there as fast as he could. He cursed under his breath, hoping that nothing else would further ruin the day.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>The lobby wasn’t crowded, thank goodness, Red thought as they wove through several nurses and patients loitering about. They easily spotted the information desk, and he was about to ask about his uncle when his mom pulled on his sleeve and pointed at Eomer who was standing beside a man that he and his mom both knew so well – his dad.</p><p>As they walked over to the pair, as if driven by some magnet, Eomer turned to his direction, gave Red’s dad a small word of excuse and met his boyfriend halfway, throwing his arms about his neck. Red heard the words his lover was saying, but his eyes were on his dad.</p><p>“Oh, my god, Jared!” Eomer sighed in relief, hugging him. “He’s fine. We got here in time.”</p><p>Red’s arms went about Eomer’s waist automatically, protectively.</p><p>“That’s good to know,” he said, kissing Eomer’s hair, and still, his eyes was on his dad, who was already towing his mom over to him and Eomer.</p><p>To the casual observer, Retired U.S. Marine Corps Major Benjamin Jacobs was just standing there all calm and reserved, but to Jared, he only knew all too well why he was stock-still and unmoving. The man was fuming and was about to explode.</p><p>This day was fucked. <em>He</em> was fucked.</p><p>“You know my son, boy?” Ben Jacobs asked, tapping Eomer on the arm, causing the younger man to let go of Red and face him.</p><p>“Your-your son, sir?” Eomer looked at him and Red, his confusion turning to realization in the span of just a few seconds.</p><p>“Ben, not here, please...” Juliana was anxious, holding tight on her husband’s sleeves, trying to pull him back, which was of no use as she was a head shorter than the former soldier’s thick, six-foot frame.</p><p>“Yeah, my only son, Jared, who I didn’t know was a fucking faggot!”</p><p>“Fuck off!” Red was instantly in his father’s face, his chest heaving, fists clenched tight at his sides, ready to strike.</p><p>“Or what, huh?” Ben sneered and pushed at his son’s chest with full force, causing Red to take a step back, knocking Eomer back as well. “You gonna protect that little dumb fuck toy?”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Red launched himself at the man, his fist connecting with Ben’s left arm but seemingly causing no harm to the older man whose sneer only widened.</p><p>“Jared, stop!” Eomer said, but was left unheard as his boyfriend threw another punch at his dad who easily caught his arm and gave him a blow in the gut that had Red falling on his knees on the floor, wheezing.</p><p>“Serves you right,” Ben spat, his eyes meeting Eomer’s who was already helping Jared up. “You better be a damn good whore or he’ll leave you,” he said, pointing at his son.</p><p>“Tama na, Ben. Ano ba?” Juliana cried, holding her husband by the waist.</p><p>She had already signalled for the security and there were already several uniformed guys approaching them. People, naturally, were staring at the scene, gossiping.</p><p>“’Tang ina mo. Wala kang alam!” Red shouted, nostrils flaring as he stood up, letting Eomer brace him.</p><p>“Great job, raising an ingrate, Julie,” Ben said, tearing his wife’s arms from his waist.</p><p>“’Wag ang nanay ko. Hayup ka!”</p><p>Red jumped his father, making them both land on the floor, arms and legs flailing as the son aimed punch after punch at the retired soldier’s face while the other dodged.</p><p>Just then, the uniformed men approached the brawling pair, intervening with all the strength they could muster to stop further violence from exploding. It was no easy feat, halting a fight between two six-foot-tall angry men incensed and primed to go at each other with no care for the damage in the aftermath.</p><p>Ben raised his hands as soon as he was on his feet.</p><p>“It’s cool, guys,” he said to them, smiling. “Just had to set my son to right, okay?” He threw an eye at Red as the security personnel hung back. “If you gotta arrest anyone, it’s those two sodomites right there.”</p><p>Red was still seething, but completely ignored him. He held on to Eomer’s hand, letting the other’s arm at his waist secure his balance. His abs were burning, fuck it.</p><p>“Do you wanna go?” Red asked him.</p><p>“Si Tita Julie?” Eomer replied, shock at what just happened evident on his face.</p><p>“Ma...” Red called, seeing that his mom was walking towards them.</p><p>Her face was lined with worry as she took Eomer’s free hand. “I’m so sorry, Mer...”</p><p>“Tita, okay lang po...” Eomer tried to smile but failed. He was obviously distressed and was doing his best to hide it.</p><p>“I didn’t know andito si Ben. Kung alam ko lang...”</p><p>“Ma, it’s not your fault,” Red huffed, annoyed.</p><p>“Tita, okay na raw po ‘yung brother n’yo. James Barrientos po, tama?” Eomer squeezed Juliana’s hand back reassuringly and the older woman smiled.</p><p>“D’yos ko, oo. Salamat sa ‘yo, Eomer, anak...” she sighed and hugged him. “’Umuwi na kayo ni Jared, ha?” she said, stepping back.</p><p>“Sorry po, sa ganito tayo nag-meet,” Eomer said, biting his lower lip.</p><p>“Bie, don’t say that,” Red admonished. “If anyone’s liable here, it’s my wanker of a father.”</p><p>“Jared, tatay mo ‘yan,” Juliana said, shaking her head.</p><p>“Julie, Jimmy’s awake. Let’s go!” Ben said aloud, his voice booming in the whole lobby.</p><p>“Sige na, Jared,” she hugged her son and drew back.</p><p>“Ma, iiwan ko na ‘yung kotse. Gamitin n’yo na lang pauwi,” Red said, fishing for the car keys in his back pocket and handing it to her.</p><p>“Okay, ‘nak,” she told Red and turned to Eomer. “Salamat uli, Mer,” she smiled, taking the keys, and giving the younger man’s hand a parting squeeze before she went to Ben.</p><p>“Tara na, Bie,” Red winced as they turned away, not looking back.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Eomer drove them to his condo, neither of them able to speak about what had happened. They were both rent raw, the thin veil that shielded their relationship torn apart by Ben’s words and the looks given them by the people in the hospital.</p><p>In the almost eight moths of them being together, reality had struck them both to the core for the first time, that what they had was still an aberration – a reason for society to look down on them as if they were nothing but scum.</p><p>It brought Eomer back to his mother’s words when he came out.</p><p>
  <em>Nakakadiri ka. Nandidiri ako sa ‘yo.</em>
</p><p>And it broke him again now.</p><p>He just barely made a proper parallel parking before he stopped the car and burst into tears. His hands were tight on the steering wheel as he sobbed, his body shaking as the force of the emotions from that day rushed back in.</p><p>“Baby...” Red snapped his seatbelt off and gathered him to his chest.</p><p>Eomer felt his lover rub his back, gentling him.</p><p>“Shhh... I’m here... I’ve got you...” Red said, kissing Eomer’s hair.</p><p>“Ano ba’ng mali sa ‘kin?” Eomer asked, voice muffled.</p><p>“Wala...” Red cupped his face and kissed his weeping eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with you...” he pulled out his handkerchief from his coat pocket and dabbed the wetness from Eomer’s cheeks. “Do you hear me?”</p><p>“Why then does my own mother hate me?” Eomer asked, burying his face in the crook of Red’s neck as he cried harder.</p><p>And Jared held him, held him tighter than before, as if he was gathering all the crumbling pieces of Eomer’s heart. They were the same. Hated by one parent for reasons they can only guess at.</p><p>“Look at me, baby...” Red said, tipping Eomer’s chin and kissing his trembling lips. “I love you. It’s all that matters.”</p><p>“Jared...”</p><p>“I will never leave you,” Red kissed him again, softly, tasting the salt of his tears. “I love you, Eomer,” he said again, “Even you can’t make me go away.”</p><p>Eomer shook his head. “I won’t do that.”</p><p>“I would do anything for love...” Red sang.</p><p>Eomer’s brows furrowed, confused but about to laugh. “What?”</p><p>Red sang another line, “Anything you’ve been dreaming of, but I just won’t do that.”</p><p>“Fuck ka, ang corny mo talaga,” Eomer slapped his cheek gently as he chuckled through held-back tears. “Hindi ka pa yata pinapanganak nu’ng lumabas ‘yung song na ‘yan.”</p><p>Red took his hand and kissed it. “Hindi pa nga. Pero napangiti na kita.”</p><p>Eomer’s eyes warmed as he smiled. “Kaya mahal kita eh...”</p><p>“Talaga?” Red asked, pecking a kiss on Eomer’s lips. “Isa pa nga. Parinig uli.”</p><p>“Mahal kita, Jared,” Eomer leaned over and retuned the kiss. “Okay, English naman. I love you,” he said, pre-empting what his boyfriend was about to say, because he knew that Red was about to say something again. And he was right.</p><p>“I love you more, Eomer...”</p><p>Eomer laughed. “Okay na...” He pinched Red’s nose.</p><p>“Talaga?” Red asked and his lover nodded. “Pero may sasabihin muna ‘ko bago tayo umakyat.”</p><p>Eomer looked at him suspiciously. “Ano?”</p><p>Red brought his lips one more time on Eomer’s and gave him a tender kiss, slow and warm, reassuring, balancing – keeping him grounded in the here and now.</p><p>“I will always love you,” he said, his voice deepening, before he was belting, “<em>Won’t you hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm...</em>”</p><p>“Run to You ‘yan eh...” Eomer said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Pero parehong may <em>Ooh-ooh </em>sa lyrics...”</p><p>“Ewan ko sa ‘yo... Grrrr~” Eomer crushed their lips and finally killed the engine. He was laughing as Red exited the passenger seat only to hold on to the hood as the pain in his gut decided to make itself known again.</p><p>“Help po...” Red grunted and Eomer was immediately beside him, his right arm already at his waist.</p><p>“Lika na nga...”</p><p>“Kala ko iiwan mo ‘ko eh,” Red pouted as they walked to the elevators.</p><p>“I won’t do that,” Eomer sang with a smile, planting another kiss on Red’s lips.</p><p>They were both giggling like mad afterward, making the family exiting the elevator look at them as if they had lost their marbles. They both just waved at them as the doors closed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>a/n: So yeah... bangag yung nagsulat kaya kumakanta nang parang lasing sila Jared :D</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>